


Don't touch my mate

by LostChanceTo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Kuhn isn't really in this, M/M, Seungcheol may or may not have had his mate die, and Seungcheol is alpha, hes a medic type thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostChanceTo/pseuds/LostChanceTo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung tears from the pack house, ignoring his alpha's yell to slow down. His mate needed him, and there was no way he'd let Seungcheol stop him. <br/>(Supposed to be sad, somehow turned into fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't touch my mate

Soonyoung rushed through the streets, ears ringing. The scent screamed for him, panic lacing it. Hoshi howled for their mate, spurring Soonyoung with his cries. Humans dived out of his way as they hurtled down sidewalks and sprinted across streets. Vaguely he felt Seungcheol tug on the pack bonds, their alpha not happy with them. Jihoon screamed, the sound echoing in their head and throwing Hoshi into a frenzy. The wolf took over, shifting in the street to get to their mate. People gasped, pointed fingers drawing attention. Soonyoung paced in their sanctuary; he screamed for Hoshi to hurry, searching the mate-bond for any sign of their mate. Woozi quivered, pushing his nose into Soonyoung's lap as he sat down. Soonyoung wrapped him in his arms, sighing in relief as Woozi shifted.

"Soonyoung," the younger said, shoulders shaking as he hid his face. "Hurts. . ." Soonyoung's eyes slipped shut, focusing taking the pink haired man's pain. Tears stung to the bleach blonde's eyes, streaking down his cheeks. Jihoon relaxed in his arms, pulling back to press kiss after kiss to Soonyoung's face. The older man draped his arms around Jihoon, head dropping on the younger's shoulder.

"It's ok," Soonyoung gasped out. "I've got you." Jihoon laughed, shaking his head.

"How? You're the one in pain," Soonyouny shrugged best he could, the simple movement sending a white-hot fire through him. His vision blacked out for a half second, limbs loosing feeling for just as long. Jihoon shuddered under him, hands moving to touch his face. Hoshi tore in to something, liquid splashing up onto his muzzle. Soonyoung forced himself to not pay attention to his wolf half, concentrating on his mate.

"It's ok, it's ok, just go to sleep," Jihoon was saying. "I'll make sure Hoshi doesn't do anything, it's ok, just go to sleep, I've got you." Soonyoung let his vision fade, wrapped in his mate's scent.

* * *

* * *

Soonyoung snapped awake, lurching upright. He fell back again, clutching at his side. A low moan escaped him. He looked up at a soft laugh, grinning at his mate's joyful expression. The werewolf sat on the end of the bed, picking at a loose string on the bedcovers. His hair had been dyed back to black, fuzzy ends hanging in his upturned eyes. One of Soonyoung's biggest sweaters hung off him, sleeves falling to cover Jihoon's hands. Their mate-bond was wide open, ever single one of the younger's thoughts apparent to Soonyoung.

"C'mere," Soonyoung whispered. Jihoon slipped under the covers, curling up beside him. "What're you so happy for? My sides are on fire." Jihoon shook his head.

"You're so silly," he said, turning away from Soonyoung. "Why would I be happy?"

"Because," Soonyoung debated using their bond to see. "You love me?"

"I love you so much, I would risk my life ten times over," Jihoon agreed. "But that's not the reason." Soonyoung frowned.

"I saved you?"

"Hoshi looked so majestic bursting into that room. I'd ask to see it again, but I don't want anyone to be in that situation. But that's still not why."

"I love you?"

"I know you do."

"Tell me," the older complained.

"You woke up," Jihoon muttered. He turned over, watching his mate with watery eyes. "You kept me waiting for a week, you asshole. This whole time I thought - I thought you would die. I thought you were going into comatose. You weren't awake, Hoshi wouldn't answer me, no one would answer me. They even brought Kuhn over! I was so scared. You might have died, you could have been seriously hurt, you - I didn't even know. I'm your mate! They should have told me!" Jihoon broke down, sobbing. Soonyoung forced his body to move, wrapping the younger in his arms.

"I'll growl at them, ok?" Soonyoung murmured. Jihoon nodded. "I promise, I'm not dying without telling you. Besides, Seungcheol said you can feel it. When your mate's dying. He said it was excruciating."

"Does it matter?. Jihoon said. "I'd rather hear it. I don't have to feel you aright, I want to be able to hear you tell me. I want you to smile and laugh and tell me I'm being silly. Seeing you lay there, for a solid week, without moving, without talking. That's not natural. I want you to hug me and kiss me and, Christ, I don't want to just feel it." Soonyoung nodded, bending down to kiss his forehead.

"I'm sorry, babe," Soonyoung said. "I won't do it again?" Jihoon laughed.

"You liar. You'd save anyone in the pack who needs saving," Jihoon scrubbed at his face. Soonyoung stopped him, brushing his own fingers against Jihoon's face. He laid still as Soonyoung wiped his tears, occasionally interrupted by a hiccup.

"Better?" Soonyoung slipped his hand into the younger,s hair.

"I suppose I should get Seungcheol, then?" Jihoon muttered.

"Only if you want," Soonyoung pulled him in for a kiss. The younger's lips were soft against his, the taste addictive. Jihoon broke it first, pushing a lock of hair behind Soonyoung's ear.

"Naw," Jihoon murmured. "I'd rather just stay here. Seungcheol won't kill me for wanting to stay with you."

"He'd better not," Soonyoung huffed, feeling Hoshi growl in agreement. Jihoon just shook his head, snuggling into the older's side.

"Don't worry," He murmured. "I won't let him."

**Author's Note:**

> *bows* I should be studying. . .


End file.
